


My Little Foot Soldier

by Honkybeard



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [3]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry, Twitter, fandom explodes, fandom policing, i finally get a win, overzealous fan, she's on my side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkybeard/pseuds/Honkybeard
Summary: unnamed narrator can't get enough of the  fallout precipitated by an overzealous fan .





	My Little Foot Soldier

She's doing the lords work  
Left the fandom in shambles  
Fingers pointing in every direction  
Accusations never-ending  
Former mutuals now enemies  
Lines were crossed

 

I sit back and watch with a smile

**Author's Note:**

> Never a slow day in this fandom. Y'all are crazy :)


End file.
